trailofthesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyukiitsu Sarkova
Kyukiitsu Sarkova (known in The Alpha Conspiracy as Fast) is a Class Three Battlemage (Class One Bounty Hunter Battlemage in The Alpha Conspiracy) and a Tamaranean Drekzs/Nekonin/human hybrid. She is the Junior Lieutenant aboard The Survivor (The Skipper (Pilot) in The Alpha Conspiracy), and works best with Fade Strike, Chaos Darkblaze and Kami no Suzaku. Appearance Kyukiitsu is a 6' 2" tall Tamaranean Drekzs in appearance, with a humanoid upper half, a reptilian lower half, four arms and dragonic wings. However, unlike other Drekzs, she possesses a pair of small wings, one on either side of her head. These wings are a result of the Drekzs DNA's "warning system", proving that Kyukiitsu is a hybrid. She has long, straight, brown hair and has heterochromia - her left eye is green and her right eye is hazel. She has golden scales and her wing film is light brown. She doesn't wear an Emblem, but hers would be gold and silver. Her human appearance is fundamentally the same, but she wears tweed trousers, black shoes and a blue blouse. Personality Kyukiitsu is mostly kind, optimistic, happy, cheery and bubbly, like a hyperactive young child. However, if you press one of her many Berserk Buttons... You. Will. Pay. Note that she has more of a Hair Trigger Temper than a simple Berserk Button. She's also rather insane and thinks that anything out of the norm is a dream. On the other hand, Fast is calm and collected for most of the time, but can and will go to extremes of emotion. She has a love for treasure and rare items. However, she has an attachment to a rather old, tatty and slightly broken umbrella (that speaks), which she acquired in The Remnant Grid. She is fond of the supernatural and loves to read. She's also a lot stronger than she used to be, and a lot more confident. She can also speak English as well as a human. Powers and Abilities Super Strength Like Fade, Kyukiitsu possesses a great deal of strength. The funniest part is that she can't really control it, leading to rather comedic situations where she'll break things near constantly simply because she isn't used to them and how fragile they are compared to the other things she's handled - even if they look exactly the same. Fast doesn't break things as much, but still does it a lot. Crono-swing A Drekzsian ability, it's basically super strength but charged up. With a day's charging, one can get 100 times their usual strength with assistance from the Crono-swing. Kyukiitsu hasn't fully mastered this, however, which often leads to it blowing up in her face. Thanks to help from K no Suzaku, Fast can use the Crono-swing as well as Fade can. Magic Ability Kyukiitsu, as a Class Three Battlemage, can control three different elements - Lightning, Solar and Resonance. She manipulates the lattermost of these abilities with her flute, for some quite devastating (and awesome) effects. Including blowing stuff up. Fast can control all of the elements, and can do so pretty well. She still uses those three the most, however. Starbolt Energy As a Tamaranean Drekzs, Kyukiitsu can create starbolts in her hands and fire them at her opponents. Her starbolts come under the Lightning element. Kyukiitsu's starbolts are white and, when she's angry, her eyes glow white too. She should be able to shoot starbolt energy from her eyes, but she just can't figure out how. Fast eventually learned how to fiere the beams from her eyes, but has yet to master full control. Enhanced senses All of Kyukiitsu's senses are enhanced, enabling her to, among other things, see the whole spectrum, hear a conversation through an eight-inch wall, smell danger from at least a mile away, taste the air to find out where she is (if she knows the place) and feel a battle from the shift of the air. Unfortunately for her, she can often be distracted by these lights, can hear the irritating buzzing of small insects any time she's near them, get affected by bad smells more than anyone and doesn't know where she is more often than not. Luckily, she doesn't feel pain. History Kyukiitsu's life was full of experiments. It's all that ever happened to her, day in, day out. For seven whole years. Then a man came who would change her life forever. Fade Strike He stormed into the laboratory one day, without warning, and killed every human in there, before noticing Kyukiitsu, unconscious and strapped to an examination panel. He then proceeded to tear the examination panel to shreds, before realising that the big red button would've done the job just as well. Noting how lighter she was than himself, he put her on his back and ran at a high speed back to his “house” - a small, yet homely cave, with a bed and a gas cooker and everything he needed to live. When Kyukiitsu woke up, her first reaction was fear, wondering what the scientists had done to her this time. Then she saw Fade and noticed his wings and, in summary, his body structure – that is, it was the same as hers – four arms, dragonic wings and reptilian lower half. It was then that she said her first words. She couldn't speak any language well, Fade noted. She struggled with very simple words, her grammar was terrible, and she had to think of each word before saying it, like a young animal learning to walk, one step at a time. She didn't even know her own name... or didn't have one to begin with. Fade introduced himself as Faderoutianoricksatorianallyta (Fade-er-out-ian-orre-ick-sat-orre-ian-alley-tah), his real name. When Kyukiitsu responded that she didn't know hers, he explained to her about Project Mercy, of which she was the prototype, and therefore M-1. Kyukiitsu stated bluntly that she didn't like that name and Fade decided to give her a new one. He chose Kyukiitsu (Key-oo-keats-oo), as Ky u kiits u in Tamaranean means “Being of wonder”, though it also translates in Kuriputonaitoshan into “The Flawed Prototype”.(Ky u Kiit su – Kai-o-kite-so). Fade also found that Kyukiitsu couldn't walk shortly afterwards, as she stumbled towards him and fell. Tamaraneans have an ability to be able to learn the language of any person they kiss, and Tamaranean Drekzs are of no exception to this rule. However, what happens when a Tamaranean kisses another Tamaranean? This question had been bugging Fade for ages – he was yet to have kissed anyone at all. So he tried it on Kyukiitsu. Visions flashed through Kyukiitsu's head of various different regions of space, as well as every word of every language and every rule of grammar in existence in every language. Astonishing as it was, she mastered it all within a few weeks, and had learned how to walk within a month. Flying was different, however. Her wings were broken and unusable. They'd been like that since she was “born”. It was a slow process, but, with a little magic, determination and a few hundred lollipop sticks, they were fixed and how they should be. The day she learned to fly was the day the lab exploded. The cause was M-2, the more destructive replica of Kyukiitsu – and almost exactly identical to her in appearance. She already knew English and Tamaranean, due to the added Kneevie DNA. M-2 came across Fade and Kyukiitsu's little house and desired to kill Kyukiitsu, but Fade stopped the whole situation by transporting all three of them to Gallifrey, just before its destruction. He offered M-2 – better known as Mercy Driacht (Destructive Mercy) - “compensation” for Kyukiitsu's life. This compensation was a TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space, for those who don't know Doctor Who) built around a ship. Mercy agreed and named it The Survivor, possibly referring to Kyukiitsu. She then nominated herself Captain and gave both Kyukiitsu and Fade roles as Lieutenants, though Fade doubled up as the Medic. Trail of The Survivor Their first stop was Kuriputonaitosha, where they picked up a young Drekzsian engineer named Liestreksadaitora (Lies), who had a bitter rivalry with Fade but enjoyed Kyukiitsu's company. Eventually, Fade and Lies' feud escalated into near hatred (albeit one-sided). They eventually fought each other, placing stakes on the fight. If Fade won, the feud would end and Lies would adopt Kyukiitsu as his sister. If Fade lost, Lies would get to be Lieutenant and Fade would step down and be the Primary Medic. Even though Lies seemed to have the advantage (he has six arms, whereas Fade has four), Fade was quicker and smarter and eventually won, after hours of fighting. True to his word, Lies “forgave” Fade and they ended up good friends. He also gave Kyukiitsu the family name “Sarkova” - meaning “of Excellent Merit” (Sar Ko Vah – Saar-coh-vah). He also gave her Suzaku's Flute – a silver flute made of Zhuquaite. When Kyukiitsu was eleven – and two years after joining The Survivor – a group of humans somehow entered The Survivor and started attacking its crew – now at least thirteen strong. This was when she learned of Fade's darker side – and learned of her own Hair Trigger Temper. Within about ten minutes, all of the humans were gone with no trace. Fade commented lazily about how “nutritious” his “lunch” had been and thanked Kyukiitsu for “helping him have a good meal”. Things went well until the middle of 8010 YR (2010 AD), when Kyukiitsu mysteriously slipped into a coma. Fade, worried and deeply concerned, started telling Kyukiitsu a story. A story about another world, about mysterious people and places known as Remnants. To this day, he hasn't stopped telling this story. But is it a story..? Upon her return from the Remnant Grid, she's quite surprised to find that not only Chaos Darkbaze is with her, but Suzaku, Fire's Song is too. The Alpha Conspiracy Kyukiitsu "Fast" Sarkova is played by Jymaru (aka the author) Tropes *Hair Trigger Temper: Kyukiitsu tends to go off the rails when people diss Fade, call her cute, or run away. Also, if they diss The Survivor, or tell her she's a liar, or comment on the wings on her head or her general appearance, or, if she's cloaked, the fact that she cannot take her cloak's clothes off or that they're always the same. The thing is, she doesn't LIKE being angry, so she tries to hide all of these things at all times. She also tends to take a LOT of things the wrong way. Fast is actually okay with being angry. *Berserk Button: Kyukiitsu has several of them: People dissing Fade, calling her cute, running away, dissing The Survivor, calling her a liar, comment on her alien appearance, especially the wings on her head and/or comment on the fact that her cloak cannot take off or change its clothes. Fast has even MORE Berserk Buttons. *Musical Assassin: Kyukiitsu uses a weapon called Suzaku's Flute, made from a semi-sentient metal called Zhuquaite, which burns anyone who touches it, except its owner. She uses it to fire soundwaves at people, to put them to sleep and/or to break their minds. *Boatlights: Kyukiitsu's left eye is green whilst her right one is hazel. *Beware The Nice Ones: Kyukiitsu is pretty nice most of the time, but push one of her Berserk Buttons and you face her Unstoppable Rage - especially the case if she hasn't got anyone looking after her to calm her down. Fast doesn't need an Emtoional Crutch, but she will still hit you pretty hard with the rage of her's. *Playing With Fire: Kyukiitsu can use the Solar element to some degree, and would gladly use it against someone who'd pressed one of her Berserk Buttons. *Non-humans Lack Attributes: If you know what I mean. It's not THAT hard to place a guess. Just look at her picture. *Bizarre Alien Biology: Drekzs eat anything, lack "attributes" (if you know what I mean) and have black blood which is a tar-like consistency as soon as it leaves the body. Oh, and they use ketchup as an anesthetic (except Fade, who can use it like drugs to get a high). *Alien Lunch: Drekzs eat anything edible, from humans to plants. In fact, some Drekzs *coughfadestrikecough* even eat inedible things (Like a TARDIS). *Cute Monster Girl: I guess you could call her cute... though don't say it to her face, unless you want to be beaten to death with a burning hot flute or a spiked belt. If you're lucky, someone who can stop her will come along and stop her before she actually does kill you. *Alien Blood: Drekzs blood is black and a tar-like consistency when it's outside of the body. *Mermaid Problem: If you know what I mean. *Humanoid Alien: Her upper half is human, albeit with wings, spikes and four arms, but it still counts. *Flawed Prototype: Kyukiitsu's "real" name is M-1, standing for "Mercy-One", the prototype of Project Mercy - a desperate attempt by humans to give Drekzs emotions, to make a "Compassionate Judge of the Universe", even placing Nekonin DNA in with the human DNA to make sure the Drekzs body could cope with emotions. It failed. Tests carried on for seven years, until the whole of Project Mercy's First Division was devoured by Fade, essentially giving Kyukiitsu her freedom. However, the trauma has stayed with her and now she's co-dependant, insane and has a load of emotions she can't cope with. Not to mention she has the base DNA of the most feared being in the universe, making her rather unstable. Smart move, scientists. *Super Senses: All of Kyukiitsu's senses are enhanced, enabling her to, among other things, see the whole spectrum, hear a conversation through an eight-inch wall, smell danger from at least a mile away, taste the air to find out where she is (if she knows the place) and feel a battle from the shift of the air. Unfortunately for her, she can often be distracted by these lights, can hear the irritating buzzing of small insects any time she's near them, get affected by bad smells more than anyone and doesn't know where she is more often than not. Luckily, she doesn't feel pain TOO badly. *Super Strength: Like Fade, Kyukiitsu possesses a great deal of strength. The funniest part is that she doesn't even know she has it, leading to rather comedic situations where she'll break things near constantly simply because she isn't used to them and how fragile they are compared to the other things she's handled - even if they look exactly the same. She's also learning a technique called Crono-swing. However, it tends to blow up in her face every time she tries. *I Got Better: She suffered seven years of rigorous experiments and survived. She majorly overdosed on Ketchamine (ketchup) and survived. She can fly through the galaxy, suffer falls off of cliffs. Sometimes, I just think I don't ever want her dead. Or it could be that she's got Fade's DNA. Yeah... *Shock and Awe: Kyukiitsu can use Lightning element, including the use of starbolt energy. *Alternate Universe: She comes from a different universe to The Remnant Grid, but ends up there anyway due to a prophecy tied to the Sarkova name. *With Great Power Comes Great Insanity: This great "power" is her emotions and her sanity is more trauma-induced than anything. *All Just a Dream: Kyukiitsu believes that her adventures in the Remnant Grid are a dream at first. She'll learn. *What Is This Thing You Call Love?: For all her emotions, she doesn't understand anything about them. *Mood Swinger: She has no control whatsoever and will constantly swing from emotion to emotion if left alone. *Living Emotional Crutch: Kyukiitsu needs one of these at all times to keep her stable. Without one, she'll end up killing people and swinging from emotion to emotion whilst doing so, eventually leading to her attempting suicide. Fast doesn't need one of these any more, but she actually has three now. *Does Not Know Her Own Strength: A mix of this and that she doesn't know that human-made objects are much more fragile than anything found on The Survivor leads to quite comedic situations. *Hidden In Plain Sight: Her cloak allows her to hide her alien appearance so that others won't run away or attack her. *You Can't Fight Fate: "One with the Sarkova name will retrace the steps of the storyteller" *Meaningful Name: As in last name, Sarkova. See You Can't Fight Fate. Trivia *Kyukiitsu is allergic to anything that contains tomatoes (ie Ketchamine) *Kyukiitsu LOVES BBQ sauce, and she finds it a great accompaniment to humans. *Kyukiitsu does have claws, they're just retractable. *Unlike Lies, Kyukiitsu can swim. *Her favourite artist is Dougie MacLean. *Her favourite songs to play are: Eigan Huis en Tuin, UN Owen Was Her? and Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea. *Her Themes are Fragment (Can You Feel My Heart?) by Tim Vegas and YU-MU by Kashida. *She goes fangirl over anyone with long, red hair. This is shown when she glomps Suzaku, Fire's Song and pins him to the floor, regardless of his protests. *She can't sleep if left alone. She has to sleep with someone or something (she and Fade share a bed and have done so for seven years). This suggests that she's an insomniac. *Both Kyukiitsu and Mercy look like Rebecka Barton, the author. This isn't coincidence, however. Category:Characters Category:Tamaranean Drekzs Category:Crew